Social media sites are becoming increasingly popular. Companies use social media to receive feedback from customers about products and services. For example, a company can set up a home page on a social networking site where customers can post comments. As another example, a company can monitor public posts on a social networking site for posts mentioning the company's name, products, or services. In this manner, a company can receive both direct feedback and indirect feedback that can be used to improve products and services.